


Between a Wolf and a Dog

by DianaStargaze



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaStargaze/pseuds/DianaStargaze
Summary: When nineteen year old nursing student Kagome Higurashi fell through her families well she never imagined she would end up five hundred years in the past. Not to mention torn between a wolf demon and a half demon.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Between a Wolf and a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so I've had this idea for a while now and finally decided to start writing it. I love Koga, I think he's great and always wanted him to be more of a legitimate love rival to Inuyasha. So that's why I'm writing this, if you don't like the ship I totally get it. Also Inuyasha and Kagome for life!

Kagome and her friends walked into the remains of another destroyed village. She had sensed a jewel shard in the direction and it had brought them to death. Bodies lay across the ground some looked even to be partially eaten. Even after all this time Kagome still wasn’t used to seeing this level of carnage. The group looked around them in shock, Inuyasha tipped his head back sniffing the air.

“Wolves.” He hissed, Sango knelt on the ground examining some tracks.

“I agree, but I’ve never seen wolves attack like this before.”

“Do you think they were possessed by the jewel shard Kagome sensed?” Miroku asked. 

“Without a doubt.” Inuyasha said. “This slaughter has demon written all over it.” 

“I’m going to look for survivors.” Kagome said shifting her pack and starting to set out with Shippo. But, just then wolves lept from the edges of buildings surrounding them. Shippo jumped into Kagome’s arms for safety cowering into her chest. Kagome drew back into the group as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha pulled out their weapons. 

“Their leader isn’t even here.” Inuyasha said flexing his claws. “Let’s teach these wolves a lesson.” He lunged forward claws raised ripping through wolves. More turned lunging at Inuyasha but the wolves were no match for his claws and fell easily. They turned and ran from the half demon coming to a stop on a hill nearby and howling.

“They’re calling their comrades!” Miroku shouted falling into a defensive pose. That was when Kagome sensed it. A pulse. Sacred jewel shards headed their way, fast.

“Inuyasha! There are jewel shards head our way fast!” She shouted. The half demon leapt back to the group claws out ready to defend. Kagome felt the wind kickup and a small tornado headed straight for them. She could almost see the blur of light from the sacred jewels inside it. The whirlwind stopped and a young man skidded to a halt in front of them. He was tall with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and wore armor and furs. The light of three shards glittered from his right arm and both legs. The wolves hurried to his side whining softly. 

“Who are you,” he demanded, “and why are you killing my wolves?” His bright blue eyes looked over the corpses of the wolves his nostrils flaring.

“How dare you.” He growled his eyes full of rage. Kagome couldn’t believe he had three shards.

“Inuyasha be careful he has…” Inuyasha cut her off not listening to a word she said.

“So you’re the one in charge of this blood thirsty pack.” Inuyasha spat at the demon.

“And your their executioner. Damn you for killing them. And, my wolves killed to eat. You got a problem with that mutt face.” He spat at Inuyasha who looked taken aback. 

“Did you just call me a mutt!” 

“Your right that would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!” 

“Don’t like my smell.” The half demon said charging Koga. “Then maybe I’ll help with that by slicing your nose off!” He drew a massive sword and swung but Koga was too fast. He dodged out of the way and landed a kick on the mutt sending him flying.

“Inuyasha be careful!” One of the females yelled. “He has jewel shards in his right arm and both legs!” Koga was shocked he looked at the female for the first time. She was wearing some short of tight fighting hakama that showed off the form of her legs and hips and some sort of loose top. Her long black hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes were focused, determined. Koga couldn’t believe that a human could see his shards. 

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha and the demon started yelling insults at each other. None of which were very clever. Kagome rolled her eyes at the juvenile display.

“Well at least they’re matched in foul behavior.” Miroku said dryly.

“He’s a wolf demon.” Sango said eyes slightly wide.

“You’ve ran into them before?” Miroku asked. But, the wolf demon had heard them cutting across Sango’s reply. 

“I’m Koga,” the demon said still snarling at Inuyasha, “the new leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe and your destroyer!” He declared lunging at Inuyasha again. Sango elaborated on wolf demons and how they looked human but inside were the same as their wolves. The wolves began to close in around them but Kiara jumped to their defense scaring off the wolves. Koga and Inuyasha continued to fight destroying several houses along the way. Kagome pulled out her bow ready to lose and arrow at the wolf. When he suddenly pulled up and called a retreat. Inuyasha looked completely stunned as the wolves disappeared back into the forest Tessaiga held loosely before him. With the wolves gone the group spent the remainder of the day burying the dead and making camp in the village. All the time unaware they were being watched.

Koga made sure to keep down wind of the mutt and two tails, and out of range of the girl who could sense his shards. His wolves zipped about the forest watching the group and gathering information for him. He was lucky they had been their recently so their scents were at least partially explained. Koga sat in the brush watching the female who had sensed his shards he learned her name was Kagome. She was some kind of priestess but he had never seen a priestess dress like she did. Her clothes left almost nothing to the imagination. But as Koga watched he was other things about her that intrigued him. She was incredibly kind watching out for the little fox demon like he was her own pup. She also wasn’t afraid to work gathering firewood and helping bury the dead. Koga also watched the mutt trying to figure out his sword. It used some kind of strange magic that set his fur on end. It wasn’t the kind of weapon he wanted to be on the wrong side off. In the end Koga knew what to do. That girl, he could put her skills to very good use. 

The group left early the next morning, Inuyasha followed the trail of the wolves leading them deeper into the mountains. Kagome adjusted her pack going over her supplies and the studying she had done the night before. At least she wouldn’t be falling behind in any field medicine aspects of her studies. They walked for hours winding their way through the rocky slopes. Sango and Miroku took Kiara to scout the sky’s as Inyuasha, Kagome and Shippo continued on foot. It was slow going which agitated Inuyasha.

“Could you be any slower?” He growled at Kagome. She ignored his griping and kept walking. The other thing she was thankful about her adventures in the past was the exercise, her never needed to go to the gym any more. After a little while longer Sango and Miroku returned.

“Took you guys long enough.” Inuyasha snapped. “Could you guys fly any slower?”

“Inuyasha,” Miroku said seriously, “can you sense or smell anything odd about this area?” This set Inuyasha off into a tirade about him being the groups faithful terrier. Shippo scampered off Kagome’s shoulder not wanting to be anywhere near the half demon once he got into one of his moods.

“Enough!” Miroku yelled climbing of Kiara as Shippo buried himself in her mane. “We just want to know if you sense something like we do!” 

“Look up there!” Sango yelled pointing up the cliff. Kagome looked up to see a pack of wolves charging down the cliff straight for her and Inuyasha. Three caught Inuyasha and hauled him over the edge.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled pulling her bow free. She ran to the edge as Sango and Miroku were overrun by wolves. She reached the edge only to be thrown back by a whirlwind dropping her bow. Kagome looked up to see Koga falling towards her, he landed in on graceful moved wrapped his arm around her waist and took off running. Kagome screamed as they reached the edge of the cliff.

“Are you crazy!”

“This is nothing, I got sacred jewel shards remember?” Koga said with a cocky grin and leapt over the edge. Kagome screamed even louder as the plummeted through the air. She clung tight to Koga’s waist as he crashed into the opposite cliff face.

“We’re gonna die!” Kagome wailed so loudly Koga winced. 

“Will you shut it!” Koga yelled.

“I’ll scream if I want to!” Kagome yelled back clinging tight to the wolf demon as he somehow bounded up the cliff face. Koga hoisted Kagome over his shoulder as he ran further along the cliff’s. After a few minutes he stopped at looked back.

“He can’t keep up with me.” He said smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

“Of course he can’t you have jewel shard shoved in your legs.” She said dryly. “You don’t get bragging rights for cheating.” Koga looked at her stunned. No one had ever talked to him like that before. Her eyes were full of fire as she continued.

“And, you got a lot of nerve taking me like that. What do you want?” Koga didn’t respond catching a scent on the air. A massive shadow swept over them and Kagome stopped talking.

“Please tell me that was just a bird. A really really big bird.” She whispered as Koga stayed silent his hand tightening around her waist. 

“Come on say something.” She looked up to see six massive bird things hovering in front of them. They had wide ugly faces across their fronts with smaller human like bodies growing from their tops.

“They’re not canaries I’ll tell you that much. And they probably want dinner.” Koga said glaring at them. “See if any of them have a jewel shard. I know you can sense the shards.” 

“What?” Kagome said shocked. Koga gave her a shake.

“Come on do you see one. Look close do any of them have one.” He said impatiently. Kagome scanned the birds quickly.

“No, they don’t have any.”

“Then we’re out of here.” Koga said taking off at full speed. “See ya buzzard brains.” Koga ran deep into the mountains making sure to double back, leaping across casams and rivers to throw the mutt off his scent. Kagome could only cling to the wolf demon for dear life as they ran for what must have been hours. By the time they finally stopped her hair was a mess and her stomach was churning. 

“Hey guys I’m back.” Koga said proudly. Kagome looked up to see they were next to a beautiful waterfall and all around them were wolves and wolf demons. Koga had brought her to his pack. He set her down but kept a firm grip around her waist as he led her up to one of the caves. Some of the wolf demons leared at her licking their lips. Kagome swallowed hard trying to think of a way out of here. She still had her backpack but no bow or arrows. As they entered the cave Kagome noticed female wolf demons along with a large number of children. 

“Hey Koga,” one male called, “who’s the woman?” Koga didn’t answer him only taking Kagome deeper into the cave. There was a part of it that had been sectioned off. Koga pulled her inside and roughly threw her onto a pile a furs. Kagome scrambled back as the wolves gathered around her. 

“Can I have one of the legs.” A black haired wolf demon asked.

“I call first dibs on the liver.” One with white hair added licking his lips. Koga turned around and snapped at the crowd.

“This woman is off limits. I’ll kill anyone who tries to take a bit!” Koga growled and the assembled wolves quickly backed down and left the little area. 

Oh I get it. Kagome thought. He needs me to see jewel shards. I’m more valuable alive then dead. The prospect of being just a jewel detector to another person stung. Kagome knew that was why most people and demons wanted to get their hands on her. She sighed and pulled her pack off her back looking through its contents. Kagome started to try and think of a way to escape, though she was sure Inuyasha and the other’s were already hot on her trail. She could hear shouting from the main cave only moments later.

“Move! Out of the way! Injured coming through.” Her ears pricked up at that. She was studying to be a nurse after all and if someone was hurt she had to help. She grabbed up her pack and followed Koga out into the main cave. Two wolf demons were being brought in on stretchers. One was already sitting up but the other looked to be in really bad shape. 

“Haru!” A female called running to the more wounded wolves side. Kagome could tell she was very pregnant. She fell to her knees at his side running her fingers through his dark hair. From the tender display the woman must have been Haru’s wife or maybe sister.

“Get some water quick!” A wolf yelled. Kagome hurried up to Haru pushing past Koga. 

“I can help.” Kagome said with the female bared her teeth at Kagome, leaning protectively over Haru. “Please, I’m studying to be a healer. I have medicine that can help.” The female looked down at Haru who was whimpering in pain then leaned back allowing Kagome space to work. 

Koga watched impressed as Kagome peeled back the bandages and began to work on Haru’s wounds. She didn’t squirm at the sight of blood and began pressing her fingers into the wound. He was honestly impressed, she was far tougher than he would have thought. Especially after how she screamed when he’d stolen her from the mutt. Koga went to Rikuto to find out what happened. Rikuto gulped down water eagerly and tried to push himself to his feet when Koga approached.

“Stay down.” Koga said setting his hand firmly on Rikuto’s shoulder.

“They hit us hard at guard change.” Rikuto said. “Haru and I were the only ones to make it out.” Koga fist clenched. 

“Get some rest.” Koga ordered before going to back to Haru. Kagome was stitching his wound shut with a needle and thread. Yua sat holding her mates hand tightly as he winced. 

“I’m sorry.” Kagome whispered. “I wish I had something to numb the pain.” She pulled the stitching through closing the wound. 

“This should help him heal faster.” Kagome said looking up at the woman. Who had tears in her eyes. Kagome covered the wound with antibiotic cream and dressed it. 

“Koga…” The woman said her voice thick with tears.

“Don’t worry, Yua.” Koga said in a reassuring voice. “I’m not going to send him back out there.” Yua nodded gratefully before looking back down at Haru. Kagome was surprised to see this gentle side from Koga. She found it hard to believe he had a nice side but here he was promising not to send one of his men back into the fight. 

“How quickly do wolf demons heal?” Kagome asked. 

“About as fast as any other demon.” Koga said eyeing her. 

“Good then he should be alright in a couple days.” Kagome said whipping Haru’s blood from her hands and putting her supplies back into her pack. “What attacked him?”

“You already met them.” Koga said snarling. “They call themselves the Birds of Paradise. But they’re vicious bloodthirsty demons who’ve killed hundreds of wolves.”

“But, you have shards they can’t possibly…” Koga scoffed cutting her off.

“Their leader has a shard too and is even faster than me.” He looked deep into Kagome’s eyes. “That’s why we need you. To find that shard and put an end to the Birds before they kill any more of my pack.” Kagome was surprised to see the determination in his eyes. The loss and grief that played there as well. He was just trying to protect his people, his family. Kagome couldn’t blame him for that. She knew how powerful even a single jewel shard could make a demon and if Koga couldn’t beat this enemy with three shards. Well this was a demon that needed to be brought down. 

“Hey Koga.” Ginta said as Kagome finished backing her bag. “What do we do if her pack comes lookin for her?” 

“Kill them.” Koga said watching Kagome gaging what her reaction would be. 

“What no!” Kagome shouted. “I won’t let you!” She yelled marching up to Koga and getting right in his face.

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?”

“You need me to see jewel shards.” Kagome said narrowing her eyes. “I can simply not tell you where they are.” Koga’s eyes widened. 

“But if you leave them alone and don’t hurt Inuyasha and the other’s. I’ll find shards for you.” Koga smiled, she was loyal. That was what he had needed to know to make his choice. Koga reached out pulling her close by the waist smiling wider.

“I’ve decided to make you my woman.” Koga declared. Kagome felt her face fall completely off. She was stunned. He had just threatened to kill her friends and now this.

“But, Koga,” the wolf with white hair said, “she’s a human.” Koga scoffed still smiling at Kagome.

“She can see jewel shards. That makes her far more valuable than any demoness.” Koga tugged her a bit closer so Kagome was pressed to his chest. “So what do you say Kagome, wolves mate for life after all.” His smug smile seemed to snap Kagome out of her stupor. She shoved Koga away.

“Let go of me! I don’t belong to anyone!” She slapped Koga hard across the face. Koga was stunned more from shock than actual pain. She was strong for a human put still that didn’t amount to much against a demon. A rush of whispers went through the wolves gathered behind him.

“Looks like the honeymoon’s over.” Ginta whispered. The wolves slowly stepped back from Koga as he touched his face.

“You can’t just claim me.” Kagome said trying to suppress the burning in her cheeks. “I’m not some slave at the auction you can just buy. Besides,” she hesitated for a moment, “I’m kind of already seeing someone.” 

“Wait your taken.” Koga said stunned looking down at her eyes wide. “Don’t tell me your with that dog eared mutt, Inutrasha.” Her cheeks turned a brighter red at his words. Koga couldn’t believe it she was with the dog eared half breed mongrel. 

“His names Inuyasha say it right!” Kagome snapped meeting his eyes. “He’s brave, courageous, has a really good heart, when he’s not being a jerk. So say his name right Inuyasha!” Kagome said, folding her arms trying not to think about how much she was over exaggerating their relationship. She knew he was still in love with Kikyo and saw her as, as. As what? A friend maybe thought not from how much he complained about everything she did. Or was she just jewel detector that brought back tasty food from her time. The thought caused her heart to clench. She knew her feelings for Inuyasha went beyond the purely friendly but how could she do anything about that with Kikyo around. It just made things far too complicated. 

“I don’t care.” Koga said pulling her back into his arms, tilting her head to look up at him. “Next time I see him I’ll kill him. And, prove which one of us truly deserves you.” Kagome couldn’t get over the intensity in his eyes. It was striking to have a man declare himself to her like that, even if it was brutal. 

“I’m going hunting.” Koga said looking to his men and releasing his grip on Kagome. “Call in every member of our pack. We are going to war with the Birds of Paradise.” Kagome looked at him shocked.  
“A full war.” She asked stunned.

“I’m not taking any chances. We’ll wipe those birds out once and for all.” He smiled at her. “It will take a day or two for all my men to get here. So enjoy yourself and rest.” Koga swooped in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll need you strong for the battle.” 

“Wait when will you be back?” Kagome called after Koga’s retreating form. While he was brash Koga was the only wolf demon she even remotely trusted. At least he seemed interested in keeping her alive. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back later tonight.” Koga said before leaving the cave. 

Kagome sat on what she guess was Koga’s bed reading through her text book. She had to keep on her studies even now. She flipped the page going over her anatomy lessons when she heard a rustling next to her bag. Carefully she set her book down and looked over the top of her massive yellow bag. Next to one of the side flaps she saw two wolf demon children. Both had thick black hair and were sniffing eagerly at her pack.

“Hello.” Kagome said. Two pairs of green eyes snapped up to meet her. The boy took off in a sprint the girl stood up a little straighter but Kagome could see her knees trembling. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Kagome said with a smile. “Do you smell the sweet’s?” The girl cocked her head at Kagome. Kagome pulled her bag over and opened the pocket pulling out a few pieces of candy she had brought back for Shippo. She then offered them to the girl.

“It’s okay you can have them.” The girl reached out and grabbed the candies then disappeared back out into the main den. Kagome smiled to herself as she heard the urgent whispers of a group of children just outside. They were just kids, and Kagome couldn’t help but wonder how many of them were orphans because of the Birds. Maybe this would brighten their day even just a little it was worth it. She returned to her book only for a few minutes later about half a dozen children stuck their heads into the room looking slightly apprehensive. Except for the little girl who walked up bravely.

“Thank you for those sweets.” She said with a little bow. Kagome put her book back in her pack. 

“Would you like some more?” Kagome asked pulling out a whole bag of candies. The little wolves nodded eagerly and practically ran over each other to get to Kagome. She laughed and handed out the sweets that the little wolves dug into happily. Kagome grinned to herself imagining the look on Shippo’s face when he saw that his sweets were gone. She would just bring more back to him next time she went home. That was if she could get home. Though, she was sure Inuyasha and the others were coming for her and well hopefully Koga could be talked into letting her go home once the birds were dealt with. The kids chattered excitedly and Kagome couldn’t help but try to make this day a little better for them. Seeings as they were would have relatives and friends going to war with Koga. 

“Do you like stories?” Kagome asked, she had been planning on showing this to the others that night but now that didn’t seem likely to happen. Several children looked up at her eagerly nodding their heads. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

“Well then is there a place that’s dark.” She paused trying to think of how to explain modern technology. “I have a special magic story if you want to see it.” The little girl who had first sunk up to her bag bounded over to Kagome.

“Yes, in the back of the cave. I’m Haruko!” She said proudly grabbing Kagome’s hand and tug her back through the main den. The adult wolves looked surprised to see Kagome surrounded by the children who all had started chattering wildly about her magic story and what it would be. Haruko led Kagome deeper into the caves where it did become extremely dark. 

“Hold on a moment. I can’t see.” Kagome said pulling a flashlight from her pack. 

“Oh right your a human.” A boy’s voice said from near her left. She clicked on the light which led to gasps from the children.

“Is this the magic?” A girl with brown pigtails asked her. Kagome shook her head.

“Not yet.” She looked around at the walls and found a large flat surface. “Can you hold this for me?” Kagome asked Haruko offering her the flashlight. Haruko took like the light hesitantly almost as though she expected it to be hot. 

“Now hold it steady while I set up.” Kagome said pulling a large white sheet and some tape from her bag. She set up her makeshift screen against one wall then pulled out her phone and attached the projector to it and walked to the opposite side of the cave and set it up as well. The children gathered around watching her eagerly.

“Alright the magic’s almost ready.” She said taking the flashlight back from Haruko. “Now for the magic to work you have to sit and stay very quiet, understand.” The children nodded enthusiastically as Kagome sat down and clicked off the flashlight and started the movie. There were gasps of surprise as the sheet turned projector screen lit up with the disney logo. The kids quickly scrambled sitting around her shushing each other as the opening credits started. Kagome had several old disney movies on her phone that she had hoped to show her friends. She had figured something animated would have been best to start with seeing as it would be a little easier to believe in moving drawing to actual captured people. She had chosen Beauty and the Beast and soon the narrators deep booming voice started the prologue. 

Koga returned from his hunting trip with Ginta and Hokaku. It had been successful with them bringing down two boars and three deer. Koga need the pack at full strength if they were going to stand a chance against the Birds. He dropped his kills off with some of the men to clean and prep for dinner and went to find Kagome. He checked his room and found she was gone. 

“Where’s Kagome?” He asked Kazuki. The guard actually smiled.

“Check further down the cave. The pups are quite taken with her magic.” Koga went back into the deeper part of the cave. He could hear strange voices and light echoing down to him. His sense of smell told him that Kagome was down there along with every pup in the pack and some of the woman. Koga was thoroughly confused. In the middle of the darkest part of the den sat Kagome along with a dozen other she wolves and all the pups of the pack. The sat watching eagerly as pictures moved across the opposite wall from them. 

“What’s going on?” Koga asked stunned. All that earned him was a loud round of shushing from the pups and females. He looked back at the screen to see a couple dancing across the wall. It was accompanied by singing as the image went still and faded to black. The pups cheered at the blackness and started talking over one another. 

Kagome flicked on her light as the children started tackling her with hugs and pleases for another magic story. She laughed and tried to stand up as the begged her.

“Hey, that’s enough!” Koga barked the kids quieted down at his outburst. 

“We can watch one more after you’ve had your dinners.” Kagome said with a smile. Some of the children looked excited and other slightly disappointed. But they followed their mothers and aunts back towards the main part of the den leaving Kagome alone with Koga.

“What was that?” Koga asked.

“It would be too hard to explain.” Kagome said plugging her phone into the portable battery she had brought with her. Koga picked up the phone and began turning it in his hands looking confused. Kagome gently took it back from him.

“It’s fragile and well it’s a kind of magic from my time.” Koga looked at her even more puzzled.

“Your time?”

“Yeah, I’m not exactly from here.” Kagome said gesturing to her clothes. “I’m from five hundred years in the future.” Koga looked like he didn’t believe her.

“Look, I don’t want to go into all the details but I’m the reincarnation of a priestess from this time who guarded the sacred jewel. And well,” she avoided the part about breaking the jewel, “I’m here to put it back together.” 

“Well that’s a lot.” Koga said, she could see he was having trouble with the idea. “Anyway food should be ready soon.” Koga added abruptly and led her back out to the main den. 

The remainder of the night passed with little excitement save the fact that no one had ever seen the children, or pups as Kagome heard the wolves call them, eat their dinner so fast. They hurried Kagome to the back of the cave. Koga, Ginta and Hokaku also followed to watch the movie. She showed the Hercules next which seemed to excite the pups more with its fight sequences and Kagome heard some suppressed sniffles from Ginta and Hokaku when Megara sacrificed herself to save Hercules. The movie ended with many wide mouthed yawns from the pups who were gathered up and taken to their beds. Kagome only then realized a very important question.

“Umm, Koga?” She asked packing away her things and following after him. “Where am I going to sleep?” He looked back at her eyebrow raised.

“With me of course.” Kagome started stammering.

“Koga! I’m not that kind of girl!” She shouted, but Koga only rolled his eyes and with a swiftness only achievable with jewel shards, swept Kagome up over his shoulder. Kagome squawked as he carried her back to his bed and dropped her onto it. She let out a soft ouf at the landing watching Koga wide eyed. 

“You’ll be safer with me than anywhere else.” Koga said as he untied his hair. He then pulled off his chest plate and Kagome looked away hurriedly. The bedding shift next to her and Koga turned her face to his gently.  
“No one is going to lay a hand on you.” He said.

“Does that include you?” Kagome asked shaking his hand away. Koga sat back on his heels.

“If that’s what you want. But you will share my bed. You humans are too delicate and you’ll freeze other wise.” Kagome grumbled as she pulled off her shoes and snuggled under the furs turning her back to Koga. She felt him pull back the furs and lay down next to her. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to not think about the literal wolf in bed with her. 


End file.
